stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Suburban Horror
This goal follows Whyso Serious. __NOEDITSECTION__ 'People Involved' *Bryan Marchuk *Drew Cutestory *Agent *Charlene Chanelle *Robert Eger 'Walkthrough' After filming Whyso's film, Room of the Black Widow, Bryan Marchuk will call to tell you that he caught a private screening. Despite the movie being terrible, he thinks you were great. He then offers you a main role in his next project: A Suburban Horror Story. 'Reading Lesson' Speak to the assistant director, Drew Cutestory, at DWBS Pictures in The Coast. Drew Cutestory tells you that you're up for a test reading with some of the actors. "To respond to the correct actor, tap the actor's bubble that is GREEN" If you get all the responses correct, you'll get the best role, if you get one incorrect, you'll get a lesser role. After the reading, go find Marchuk in studio one. He'll tell you that you're ready for a character role in his project. 'Suburban Horror' Wait 12 hours for the call and film Season 1 of Suburban Horror Story. 'Cliffhanger' After filming Season 1, you'll get a call from your agent saying that Marchuk and his team are already working on season 2, but it sounds like they might kill off any character after the cliffhanger of the season 1 finale. He tells you that Charlene says she knows a sure-fire way to keep your character alive. Speak to Charlene at her office. She will tell you that Marchuk's decision about who ends up dead and who ends up alive will be based on the critical reception of the characters in the show. Characters who are received well stay alive and those that don't, don't. To ensure that you're well received, Charlene has set up a chat between you and Robert Eger at The Silver Shellfish in The Coast. 'Ear of the Eger' Meet Eger at The Silver Shellfish. He will ask you a question at the start of the conversation that requires 6. The first answer is Harrison's party (confirmed). He says he knows why you're meeting with him (for a good review), do be honest and tell him that is the reason. He says that he's very open to helping you out, if you're willing to help him. He asks you to pay a price for a good review, or else he will give you a "less-than-flattering" review. If you agree, his review will be shown on Starnews and Charlene will tell you that she's heard talk of you being back for season two. Later on, your agent will confirm that you're back for season 2 in a phonecall. (If you choose to lie, he will say he usually "help" some actors mutually and openly, but he don't like you and the meeting is just so he can tell you that in person. Some report it cost $500, $1,500 or 6 stars to get a good review if you choose "of course not!" option.) Note: Some reviews said that your answer whether you choose to scold him for smoking or not at Harrison's party might really be an important point to this goal. 'Another Horror' Wait 12 hours and film the Season 2 of Suburban Horror Story (if you got a good review). 'Script' A Suburban Horror Story (Season 1) (Property of DWBS Pictures studio) Line 1: Yeah, this the house where all of those murders happened. Line 2: Let's buy it, anyway! What could go wrong? A Suburban Horror Story (Season 2) (Property of DWBS Pictures studio) Line 1: What's wrong with your face? Line 2: It's all bloody! Oh! Is that why they call you that? 'Following Goal' A Newmanson Friend Category:Main Goals Category:Goals